


It had been three months...

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beginnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tests a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It had been three months...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Habían pasado tres meses...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806902) by [randomsociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath)



It had been three months, six days, eleven hours and twenty three minutes since Sherlock had come to the conclusion that he was not only in love with John Watson but also sexually attracted to him. In that time Sherlock had tried to convince himself that he was wrong, despite being sure that he was never wrong (well.. hardly ever), that it was ridiculous, that John did not see him that way and possibly it was just a chemical imbalance.

None of this worked of course and things were getting awkward, until two months, two days, three hours and eleven minutes ago when John started, quite obviously, flirting with him. Then things got really awkward. Sherlock ran, not literally, but he avoided John. He spent more time in his room, he left John’s company, clutching his robe about himself when a whispered innuendo caused things to …. well to rise. And John was full of innuendos.

For the last three weeks, four days, five hours and seventeen minutes Sherlock had tried to decide what to do about the situation. Frankly he was terrified. Frankly he was sure John would find his terror amusing and that, again, just made things worse. He actually started to think there was more than just harmless flirting going on and that John was testing him. 

Coming to the conclusion that he had to do something Sherlock decided to flirt a little himself. It was something he was good at, something he used to gain information on his cases and something he knew worked a treat on a certain Dr John Watson. And so it was he spent another three days cataloging all of John’s reactions.

It wasn’t difficult in the end, in fact it felt …right and John’s reactions were ….well positive seems like an understatement.

And so it was that on Thursday at 12.21pm, just before lunch, Sherlock rose from his chair, stepped towards John and unbuttoned his jacket. About an hour later Sherlock was no longer know as ‘The Virgin’. John made sure of that with a succinct text to Mycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> Again a short fic written on tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
